mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Uiere7/Why i love Mahouka
Hi! This will be my first blog post here on this wikia and i have no idea why i'm doing it (much LOLs). But since i'm here i might as well tell why i love this anime and why i started this. To tell the truth, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei is not popular with my social cliques and people in my vicinity. However, Mahouka is like an obession to me. I don't know why but i fucking love this series and tend to check everyday if baka-tsuki has updated their transaltion page. Those who know me, know me as an anime fan. But well i have now officailly become a Mahouka SUPER-FAN. And with no one to discuss Mahouka with i felt very dejected as i was unable to get off my chest some awesome facts about this epic series. So i turned to online discussions, anime chatrooms and treads to well, talk about Mahouka to my heart's content. So this is probably the start of my online obession with chats but who cares. Now for why i love this series. Oh where to begin. I think i should start with the focal point of Mahouka itself. The relationship between Tatsuya and Miyuki. Factoring out the incest, their relationship is what i strive to emulate in my relationship with my girlfriend. Though it is completely impossible. In today's world, marraiges is taken lightly and divorce rates have only risen. To me, a marraige is a holy vow of the highest honour to devote oneself to their significant. To live completely reliant on one another. To love him/her aimlessly and blindly (of course they must do the same). To be disgusted by the notion of letting someone else other that him/her touch you (sexually). To only wish for your partner's happiness. However, the reality is otherwise. People nowadays are driven by lust and greed in marraiges. Hence, even the most solid marraige has the potential to fall apart. This however, is non-existent in the relationship between Tatsuya and Miyuki. The have reached the epitome of boy-girl relationships and they are not even sexually invovled. This what made me love Mahouka. Next will obviously be the combination of Magic and Science. In all, i mean all, of the shounen anime i have watched thus far, none of them took strides to explain their abilities through Physics. Being an distinction student in Physics i was highly intruged as i could not fucking understand shit until i googled/read the wikia. Some of these terms are hard to understand but i believe it is part of the Mahouka package. By letting us read more about the world to understand Mahouka to the fullest, this is not something that has been done by any anime i have seen. I mean which anime talks about a quasi-perpetual motion device and Gravity-control type thermonuclear fusion reactor? They even explained how it would work but the technical difficulties they have to overcome. Let's go to something smaller for now. Psions? Pushions? Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types? I literally took me an hour to fully grasp what the fuck were those. But yet, the way Satou Tsutomu blends everything together is just so fucking beautiful. No one can emulate that. Moving on, this anime has brought up issues that are honestly, just fucking brilliant. I don't know if you guys see this but Mahouka is the author's view on the world and Japan. Let's start with the social issues. Elitism. You may not have experienced this but this rampant in today's society. Since its setting is a high school let me compare it with high schools of this era. In where i live, i have to go through a elementary school leaving examination and we are split into 3 streams. Express, Normal, Bad (Not what its really called). Lets say all the express streams are Magicians. Blooms will be those from the top schools while Weeds will be those from the neighbourhood schools. People from the top schools do discriminate those from the neighbourhood schools. Hence, the Elitism portrayed in the Blooms of Mahouka, is something i can relate strongly too. Next! Inferiority. Tatsuya is probably the strongest magician in the world right now but he submits himself to inferiority. Why? He has been rediculed, made fun of and diminished since he was young and it had continued until high school. But he was saved when he found his own talent and polished it until no one can ridicule him anymore. I believe the author is trying to say this "Everyone has their own talents. Even the most riduclous talent can bloom in to a flower. So do not make fun/bully those who you think are weak. As one day, he will become stronger than you." Let's move on to world issues. As you all know, Japan is currently in a poor state with their economy piling up debt and China/North Korea being fuckers. With Mahouka, the author is trying to give hope to Japan. As you know, Japan's main enemy from Mahouka has been the Great Asian Alliance (China). In the No-head Dragon incident/ Blanche, Tatsuya remarked that the Japanese government has been doing nothing about the terrorist attacks. This is like a shout-out to Japan's pacifist foriegn policies. Doing nothing right now is useless, in order to get something done, there must be a direct confrontation. And this form of direct confrontation is? Tatsuya of course. hehe. Now for the visitor arc. In writing this chapter, i believe Satou is trying to say (heavily my speculation only) USA and Japan have a friendly relationship with knives behind their backs. While all these are my thoughts on the matter, these points are good enough for me to love this anime. The list goes on about how awesome this anime is but i guess i'll end it saying, Mahouka is one of the best series for me and i hope it becomes a household name. (So that i can talk to anyone on the matter) ~Teehee Category:Blog posts